Vivid Dreams
by Hollie47
Summary: Short Heather & Naya one shot


It was a cold morning. The trees outside of the window swayed softly in the wind as their leaves floated off, scattering themselves along the pavement. Lying cuddled up in the middle of the bed with the quilt drawn up, the blonde slept peacefully as her mind filled with vivid dreams, dreams of the one who she was destined to be with.

The feeling of being held tight flooded her, making her feel as though she never wanted to be let go of. Strong emotions coursed through her veins as she lay peacefully sleeping in the early morning.

Love. She felt it engulf her every time she was with Naya. Her heart welled, beating fast as her breath caught in her throat. Every sound of her voice or time her name was mentioned made her think of the black haired beauty. The feeling of being cherished every time she felt warm chocolate brown eyes upon her, touching her softly, looking into her radiant blue, full of every emotion she could imagine.

Feelings of arousal, desire, excitement, lust, passion, pleasure shot through to her very core. The feeling of hands running over her body, caressing her, lips placing feathery soft kisses over her tummy, soft whispers in her ear as warm breath tickled her neck. Sounds of moans, her moans, Naya's moans coursed through her, making her feel as one with Naya, her lover, her everything.

Euphoria. The feeling takes her over, washes over her like a wave, engulfing her very essence of being. She feels it every time, during cuddles, lovemaking or just being with her. Naya is her drug, always taking her to greatly heightened feelings of happiness and ecstasy.

The sleeping blonde moved on the bed, changing position as the vividness of her dream came alive in images, her feelings taking on shapes, shapes of pure beauty as her very soul felt like it could fly up to the heavens.

Naya stood in the doorway to the bedroom, staring at the blonde as she made little sounds of content and happiness. A smile washed over her features, watching Heather sleep was one thing the black haired beauty loved to do. The way how her long hair sprayed over the pillows and her hands gripped the quilt.

Naya quietly made her way over to the bed, sitting down next to the blonde, her vision drawn to Heather's features. _'She's beautiful, how I could have gotten someone as good as her, I will never know. I love everything about her, she's like my very own Angel sent from above to watch over me, love me, comfort me and most of all care and protect me.'_

She lifted her hand up, moving some of the blonde locks of hair which had fallen across Heather's face. She smiled as she saw Heather's brow crease at the contact, relaxing when the hair had been removed. Naya bent down and placed a soft kiss on her temple, whispering, 'I love you,' in her ear.

The warm sunlight started to seep into the room, highlighting the peaceful features of the blonde. Naya sat in awe, Heather was the most beautiful thing alive. Her heart filled with pride, joy, happiness, love and content as she watched the girl sleep.

Naya felt the bed shift as an arm circled around her front; she ran her fingers lightly over the appendage as she saw goose bumps trail up to the blonde's shoulder. She giggled slightly to herself as Heather let out a little sigh. Naya traced the blonde's jaw line with her finger, watching her brow crease as it did every time she stroked her face.

She watched Heather's features once more; the blonde was starting to stir. Heather's eyelids fluttered open as Naya stared into the blue of her eyes. Her eyes always captivated the dark haired girl; they were like a massive pool of warmth she would love to get lost in forever.

"Good morning, beautiful," Naya whispered, a smile adorning her face.

"Morning," Heather replied, pulling the dark haired girl down to lie beside her, cuddling into her, breathing in the scent she had come to love. "Come cuddle under the blankets, you're cold," she whispered feeling the coolness of Naya's skin next to her own.

Naya slipped under the covers and wrapped her arms around the blonde, resting her head under Heather's chin as she melted into her embrace. They lay peacefully next to each other basking in the warmth between their bodies, no words spoken as they both drifted off into a light sleep, wrapped in each other arms, feeling love emanate from their very cores.


End file.
